how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ZyMOS
Older Comments See: *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 ---- Wiki look and feel Hello, Would it be possible for http://fr.howto.wikia.com to have quite the same look and feel than Wikipedia, same menues on the left, with lower advertising as possible (small, in the bottom only), with traditional edit (not wysiwyg). Something like http://uncyclopedia.wikia.com. For un-registered users and registered if they want to. It would be a great relief. Thanks if you can help. --Jbm747 14:14, October 17, 2010 (UTC) How to and Wikias Someone as helpful and smart as you needs to create a guide on things that make a Wikia work, without all the fussiness. Can you help me create spiffy Navboxes without bashing my head on my desk? I would so greatly appreciate someone who could distill WikiNonsense into WikiSense. Thanx. TheLastWordSword 18:35, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the note! User creating nothing but spam with every edit Reporting spam I noticed. You are the most active administrator listed. *Popular_Christmas_Bundled_Discounts-Price_cutting_Video_Converter_only_$14 *Weekly_Special_Offer-Aunsoft_Christmas_Video_Converter_20%25_Promotion_Discount *Aunsoft Unveils 60% Special Discount for Christmas:Video Converter+DVD Ripper And others are posted by [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 11:51, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering... I see that this wiki has almost 500 so I was wondering if I would be able to use a bot to correct all of these. SaradominO_o Talk 21:09, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for changing the main page ... > You cant just choose to MOVE the site even if you did create it. It should be discussed! Okay. Sorry, but when I came to the main page, what I've seen, is this: "oooooooo jigsaw puzzle" http://how-to.wikia.com/index.php?title=How_To&oldid=31432 And I replaced it with a messasge that we have moved. Actually, we need to discuss, indeed. What's your opinion on how our site is doing? In the past, we had once discussed it, the A. Einstein's words: 'If you can't explain it to a six year old, you don't understand it yourself.' And that we should provide the information in such a way as to make complex things understandable to a six year old, and I think that in the way we are doing it at howto.wikia.com , we are not achieving that goal. Inyuki 10:57, January 31, 2011 (UTC) parse_ods() Hey ZyMOS, parse_ods() rocks! I just tested it. However, I get this error: Argument " table:style-name=" isn't numeric in foreach loop entry at parse_ods() line 44. Where line 1 is "sub parse_ods()". It seems harmless - your interface is excellent. Here's the spreadsheet that I'm trying to parse: http://home.pcisys.net/~tbc/11/twitter.tbc0.ods Any idea what's going on? I have to step away from my workstation for a while, but you can SMS me at +17193577822. Note that you can get web-based SMS at http://heywire.com/ - I'm +19787734136, but don't check that number very often. I'm also tbchambers on GTalk for private chat and @tbc0 on Twitter or @tbc on Identi.ca. I'll check my Wikia talk page later. Or keep discussion going here. I'm following. ''-- tbc 23:57, March 20, 2011 (UTC)'' Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:47, March 22, 2011 (UTC) No problem dude! Dragon ball hoshi is fake. Tell this to at least 10 wikia users that are dragon ball z fans.-- 18:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Example page from a lesson, deleted Hello there. Glad to see you back after over a month of inactivity. Thought I'd stop by to say hi. I've reverted some vandalism on this wiki, and the VSTF has also dropped in to play admin for a short time. Leave me a message on my talk page if you wanna chat. K6ka (talk | contrib) | NG Userpage | The Last Stand Wiki | The Sims Wiki | YouTube 23:39, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I have just tried the http://how-to.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_use_the_Hantek_DSO-2100_USB_oscilloscope_in_Linux and have exactly the same problem as described by Mladen on https://sourceforge.net/p/openhantek/discussion/1153137/thread/d4f2beda/. Please do you have any suggestions to solve it? My device: ID 0547:1006 Anchor Chips, Inc. Hantek DSO-2100 UF ID 0547:1002 Anchor Chips, Inc. Python2 WDM Encoder (after loading firmware with fxload) Using following sources I was able to achieve best results ever (Scope is detected and relay clicks are hearable) http://svn.code.sf.net/p/openhantek/code/trunk I have also tried: https://github.com/OpenHantek/openhantek http://verahill.blogspot.de/2012/12/298-hantek-dso-2250-usb-with-openhantek.html However without any success… Regards, Partinis (talk) 12:38, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Hello. MediaWiki:NavLinks should be recreated, it's a configuration page, and it's an example from this page lesson: https://how-to.fandom.com/wiki/How_to_customize_MediaWiki (There's a link directly to the NavLinks page) Nnnooooonnnnn (talk) 12:01, February 23, 2019 (UTC)